


sakurauchi-watanabe

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance, Slight OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: очередной рабочий день закончен. всё могло бы пойти, как обычно, но не в этот раз.10/11/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	sakurauchi-watanabe

очередной тяжёлый рабочий день окончен и голова рико наконец вновь отдохнёт от постоянных вопросов школьников. быть преподавателем сложно, но она сама выбрала себе такой путь и порой немного жалела об этом.

однако, сегодняшний день, хоть и был уж слишком нагруженным — она была классным руководителем, как никак, — было в нём кое-что реально приятное и заставляющее сердце замирать в ожидании и радости.

сегодня йоу возвращается из командировки.

никто, кроме их общих лучших друзей, не знал об их отношениях, но они довольствовались и таким стилем жизни. единственное, что серьёзно раздражало рико, — так это то, что её коллеги по работе постоянно спрашивают о замужестве. мол, _«сакураучи-сенсей, когда уже расскажешь нам о своём кавалере?»_ , _«а часики-то тикают, сакураучи-сенсей»_ и другие похожие фразочки. ладно, это хотя бы можно потерпеть, но то, что некоторые учителя пытаются свести её, учителя музыки, с не особенно приятным типом, преподающим в этой средней школе физику, порядком выбешивает молодую девушку.

но она не может сказать, что встречается с девушкой ещё со старшей школы. они решили друг для друга пока держать это всё в секрете, пока они не будут готовы.

а ведь… рико и сама задумывалась о том, как будет носить фамилию _«ватанабе»_ , или как йоу будет гордо ходить со штампом и подписью _«сакураучи йоу»_ , или как они будут напоминать друзьям, знакомым и родным, что носят _двойную_ фамилию.

— эх, мечты-мечты. — выдохнула девушка, поправляя воротник своего свитера и попутно собирая бумаги, лежащие на её рабочем столе.

— о ком? о физике?

«господи, опять.»

— сдался мне твой физик. — фыркнула рико, в её голове промелькнуло то, как недавно этот паренёк пытался флиртовать с ней. вышло у него это, к слову, не очень. — и без него проблем хватает.

— просто признай, что не можешь устоять перед таким красавцем, рико-сенсей.~ — коллега начинает действовать на нервы.

да, может он и был привлекательным по внешности (рико бы даже описала его, как _тот-самый-богатый-популярный-парень_ из манг, которых начиталась, будучи школьницей), но мозгов у него маловато. да, он преподаёт физику, но это не значит, что он умён.

такой же, как и все те, которых рико встречала до старшей школы.

рико решила просто проигнорировать надоедливую учительницу и, уложив папку с бумагами и тетради в сумку, вышла из учительской. в конце концов, у неё были дела поважнее.

например, впервые встретиться с йоу за последние 3 месяца.

от мысли о любимом человеке в душе учительницы потеплело и на её элегантном лице появилась маленькая улыбка.

— о физике задумалась?

«ДА ИДИ ТЫ К ЧЁРТУ СО СВОИМ ФИЗИКОМ.»

— делать мне больше нечего.

выйдя наконец за пределы школы и, _О БОЖЕ_ , отделавшись от раздражающей знакомой, рико смогла спокойно выдохнуть. до завтрашнего утра она более не учитель, она самый обычный человек, что идёт домой отдыхать.

сев на поезд в метро, рико как обычно уткнулась в мобильный телефон, читая новости. ничего интересного не происходит, но для неё сейчас это не имеет ни малейшего значения.

ведь сегодня она сможет уснуть в тёплых объятиях живого человека, а не укутавшись в три одеяла.

в наушниках как обычно играла любимая песня, подходящая под атмосферу и создающая свою уникальную и неповторимую вселенную в голове.

вот и её станция. пора выходить и продолжать путь в сторону дома.

_дома, в котором её наконец-то ждут._

с неба падали хлопья снега, дополняя ещё совершенно не заснеженные улицы огромного токио. о, вот рико проходит мимо знакомого книжного магазина, в котором покупала нотные тетради и выбирала подарки для йоу на её дни рождения. а вот здесь, в этом кафе, во время студенчества они пили кофе и наслаждались приятной компанией друг друга.

у рико здесь просыпаются лишь хорошие воспоминания, а это знак, что многоэтажка, в которой она жила, уже близко.

вот, она уже в нетерпении поднимается по лестнице на 3 этаж, подходит к двери из тёмного дуба, вставляет в дверной проем ключ, поворачивает.

один оборот.

второй не нужен.

ведь _она_ дома.

_ждёт её._

усталое «я дома» не было даже досказано, слова прервались теплейшими и крепчайшими объятиями.

прихожая заполнилась смехом.

— я тоже дома, рико-чан. — её голубые глаза сияли, как и всегда, как и прежде. с лица не сходила широкая-широкая улыбка во все 32 зуба. — раздевайся быстрее, у меня для тебя есть... сюрприз!

йоу хотела отойти, но рико продолжала держать её.

— можно мы ещё немного постоим вот так? — голос рико был похож на мурчание кошки, и сказала она это очень-очень тихо, но так, что йоу смогла её услышать. — я скучала, йоу-чан.♡

простояли они так ещё некоторое время, пока рико не отпустила девушку и не начала снимать с себя пальто. йоу же, пробормотав что-то невнятное себе под нос, ушла в сторону кухни.

переодевшись и помыв руки, девушка с волосами цвета самого лучшего французского вина направилась наконец на кухню, где её ждала возлюбленная. бросив оценивающий взгляд, рико заметила, что йоу нервничает. в чём причина? неизвестно.

рико уселась за стол и тепло улыбнулась.

— как ты?

— рико-чан! — йоу быстро встала, чем слегка напугала рико. сидящая захлопала глазами. — э… п-понимаешь… тут… э…

— дыши. — рико повернулась на стуле, чтобы она могла сидеть лицом к своей девушке. — всё, что ты хочешь сказать, просто скажи.

пепельно-волосая девушка сглотнула, а затем сделала глубокий вдох.

— рико-чан! — вновь начала девушка, но в этот раз поувереннее. — мы с тобой знакомы уже на протяжении… э… 9 лет? и 8 из них мы вместе. — йоу улыбнулась, но эта улыбка была… какой-то сдержанной? — и, пока я была в осаке, я подумала… — рико не отводила взгляда от йоу, последняя же встала на одно колено. — типа знаешь, мне бы хотелось жить с тобой и дальше. просыпаться и ощущать твоё тепло рядом, слышать твой смех и то, как ты ругаешься на меня. рико-чан, — йоу достала неведомо откуда _(для рико, естественно)_ кольцо. — _выйдешь ли ты… за меня?_

**Author's Note:**

> мне приснилось во время моего короткого дрёма, что у меня сейю купили плакатик, на котором нарисована свадьба рико и йоу. эх, мечты-мечты.....


End file.
